


Tsutae kirenai omoi ga afuredasu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non è una questione di chi c’è nel tuo letto, Ko. Non c’entra il sesso, io...” prese un respiro profondo, perché si era spinto troppo in là e ora non si sarebbe fermato. “Io sono innamorato di te. Ti amo Kota, ti ho sempre amato”
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tsutae kirenai omoi ga afuredasu

**_ \- Tsutae kirenai omoi ga afuredasu - _ **

Aveva aspettato anni.

Si era sempre convinto che quando fosse arrivato il momento giusto se ne sarebbe accorto, in un modo o nell’altro.

Non era stato così, o quel momento non era mai arrivato, e Hikaru si era arreso.

Non esisteva un modo giusto per dire a Yabu di essere innamorato di lui.

Non avrebbe saputo dire di preciso che cosa gli avesse impedito di fare la prima mossa in tutti quegli anni.

Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, fino a che non fu in grado di darsi una spiegazione.

Semplicemente, aveva paura.

Paura di un rifiuto. Paura di sentirsi dire parole che non era pronto ad affrontare.

Perché Kota non era una cotta momentanea, non era un estraneo, non era qualcuno di cui si fosse innamorato in modo passeggero.

Era il suo migliore amico, ormai lo conosceva da quasi dieci anni, e non era mai riuscito ad andare oltre a quell’amicizia, non sentendosi del tutto disposto a sacrificarla, perché era comunque meglio di niente per lui, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo.

Ma non era l’unico fattore in gioco.

C’era anche da considerare, e lui l’aveva sempre fatto, Inoo.

Da quando aveva conosciuto Yabu, accanto a lui c’era sempre stato anche Kei.

Gli andava dietro, gli gravitava intorno, e fra loro era sempre sembrata esserci una connessione che andava oltre la comprensione di occhi esterni.

E Hikaru si era domandato fin troppe volte che cosa ci fosse esattamente in quel legame, che cosa lo rendesse così speciale, sentendosi escluso perché, per quanto lui potesse essere vicino a Kota, non era mai stato in grado di superare quello che c’era fra lui e Kei.

E alla fine, si era arreso di fronte a quella che gli era parsa la risposta più probabile fra tutte.

Che quella fra di loro non fosse amicizia.

Che il loro legame non fosse così forte solo perché si conoscevano da tutto quel tempo, perché era come se si fossero scelti più che trovati.

Era giunto alla conclusione che fra loro ci fosse amore, non affetto.

Che il loro rapporto sembrasse così incomprensibile perché era qualcosa che apparteneva unicamente a loro, qualcosa che lui non riusciva a capire perché non sapeva che cosa volesse dire stare insieme all’uomo che si amava.

Era un pensiero che lo coglieva di sovente, che lo faceva stare male, che lo feriva, perché non era in grado di separare l’amicizia nei confronti di entrambi all’amore che provava per Yabu.

E quindi tutti quegli anni di attesa si erano dimostrati inutili.

Aveva aspettato, aspettato, aspettato, e alla fine non era riuscito a maturare in se stesso la convinzione che fosse quell’attesa che avrebbe reso perfetto il momento in cui finalmente avesse racimolato il coraggio che gli serviva per confessare a Kota quello che provava.

Ma sembrava aver perso, per l’ennesima volta.

Aveva perso contro Kei, o forse non c’era mai stata realmente una battaglia fra loro due, perché Inoo c’era sempre stato nel cuore di Yabu, con quel posto riservato solo a lui, quello per cui Hikaru avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

Perché non chiedeva troppo.

Voleva solo essere anche lui parte della vita di Yabu, qualunque parte il più grande scegliesse di riservargli.

E invece, man mano che gli anni passavano lui si sentiva come se la sua stessa vita stesse scivolando via, lontana da quella dell’altro, come se non si appartenessero più, come se quello che lui gli aveva taciuto negli anni avesse reso impossibile per loro comunicare, capirsi del tutto.

Se aspettare l’aveva portato in quell’angolo, dal quale sembrava impossibile scappare, allora Hikaru avrebbe affrontato la situazione a testa alta.

Non sapeva come sarebbe andata, non sapeva se gli sarebbe andata bene o meno e non voleva nemmeno soffermarsi troppo su questo genere di pensieri.

Sapeva solo che, anche quando avesse perso, non avrebbe perso niente.

Non si poteva realmente perdere qualcosa che non si aveva.

*****

Era stato di cattivo umore per tutta la giornata.

Le riprese dello Shokura lo divertivano, normalmente. Ma in quel caso non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare alla decisione che aveva preso, non poteva fare a meno di guardare Yabu e di vacillare, pensando che forse non era davvero necessario che lui gli dicesse cosa provava, pensando ancora di rimandare.

Solo per darsi poi del vigliacco, perché per una volta nella sua vita voleva continuare sulla linea delle sue decisioni, per quanto duro potesse essere stato prenderle.

Quando fu il momento di leggergli la lettera, aveva le mani che gli tremavano.

Fu felice del fatto che dovesse essere lui a leggere per primo.

Avrebbe voluto prestare più attenzione a quello che gli stava dicendo, ma registrava distrattamente le sue parole senza riuscire a non pensare a quello che poi gli avrebbe detto lui.

Quando fu il suo turno, prese un respiro profondo e cominciò a leggere.

Iniziò scherzando, come se tutta la lettera poi fosse stata su quel tono leggero.

Quando diventò più serio, si sforzò di mantenere la voce limpida, di evitare che gli tremasse anche quella.

Ringraziò Yabu. Gli disse che era speciale, che con lui accanto tutto gli sembrava più semplice.

E poi lo provocò, sperando che cogliesse il senso delle sue parole.

Gli disse che avrebbe voluto che Yabu scrivesse una canzone e che lui poi l’arrangiasse.

Come aveva fatto con Kei.

Come aveva fatto con ‘Oto’.

Non fu facile mantenere il controllo, ma in qualche modo riuscì ad arrivare fino alla fine.

Della lettera, della puntata.

Si stavano cambiando, preparandosi ad andarsene. Yabu non l’aveva nemmeno guardato negli occhi, e lui si era domandato se fosse per caso o se perché avesse effettivamente compreso che c’era qualcosa di più dietro le sue parole.

Stava per andarsene, rassegnato al fatto che gli sarebbe toccato essere ben più diretto, quando si sentì trattenere per un polso.

Yabu aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile in volto.

“Ti va di venire a bere qualcosa da me?” gli chiese, senza giri di parole.

Non sembrava arrabbiato, ma nemmeno particolarmente felice.

Hikaru si sentì preso alla sprovvista, ma sapeva che anche quella era un’occasione da non sprecare.

Sorrise al più grande, forzatamente.

“Certo. Ti aspetto” gli disse, poggiando la schiena contro lo stipite della porta e guardandolo mentre finiva di prepararsi.

Non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi da quella serata. Non sapeva perché Yabu gli avesse proposto di andare da lui, né di che cosa avesse intenzione di parlargli.

L’unica cosa di cui era sicuro era di essersi tirato indietro già troppe volte.

Questa volta, si sarebbe buttato.

******

Erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altro sul divano.

Yabu sorseggiava distrattamente una birra, mentre Hikaru aveva rinunciato a bere la sua.

Fissava il più grande, in attesa che gli dicesse qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa.

Ma questi rimaneva lì seduto, immobile, fissando la bottiglia che aveva fra le mani con aria pensierosa, e Hikaru non voleva fare niente di cui poi potesse pentirsi.

Voleva lasciare la prima mossa all’altro, capire le sue intenzioni prima di intraprendere una discussione che non sapeva dove l’avrebbe portato.

Non dovette attendere ancora a lungo, tuttavia.

Yabu alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con la fronte leggermente corrugata.

“Che cosa volevi dire oggi?” gli domandò, il tono di voce pacato.

Hikaru si morse un labbro; non si era aspettato una domanda così diretta. Fece finta di non capire a cosa si riferisse, dandosi più tempo per pensare.

“Quando?” chiese solo, spalancando gli occhi in un’espressione che sperava passasse per innocente.

Non seppe dire se Yabu gli credette o meno.

“Quando hai parlato della canzone. Ti riferivi ad ‘Oto’, vero?”

Yaotome deglutì.

Per quanto se la fosse cercata, per quanto in fondo volesse parlargliene, non gli piaceva affatto la piega che stava prendendo la discussione.

“Ah, quello... beh, ho semplicemente detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto fare una cosa del genere” sospirò, certo che si sarebbe pentito delle sue successive parole. “In fondo hai scritto una canzone e Kei ha composto la musica. Mi rendo conto del fatto che io non sono lui, ma... speravo che la cosa non contasse” mordendosi immediatamente la lingua per come il suo tono sembrasse accusatorio.

Si aspettava che Yabu se la prendesse. O che negasse. O che dicesse qualche frase di circostanza, lasciando cadere la questione.

Invece il più grande gli scoccò un’occhiata sorpresa.

“Che cosa vuol dire che tu non sei lui?” chiese, senza mascherare l’indignazione.

“Che lui per te conta di più di quanto conti io” rispose Hikaru, cercando di far suonare quella frase come se per lui fosse qualcosa di scontato, senza dare mostra del male che gli faceva pronunciare quelle parole.

Kota non rispose subito.

Rimase fermo a fissarlo per qualche secondo, con aria di rimprovero.

Alla fine sospirò, posando la birra sul tavolino di fronte al divano e lasciandosi cadere con la schiena contro il divano, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Ah beh, certo. Voi due per me siete diversi” gli disse, con le sopracciglia alzate. Hikaru stava per ribattere, ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo.

Si protese verso di lui, andandogli ad una distanza che il più piccolo trovò decisamente troppo ridotta.

Era sul punto di spostarsi, quando vide Yabu muovere repentinamente una mano, portandola dietro la sua nuca e attirandolo a sé, fino a quando non si ritrovò con le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Era un gesto semplice, ma Hikaru era come paralizzato ed impiegò qualche secondo prima di capire che cosa stesse accadendo.

E quando finalmente realizzò, sentì come se il cuore gli stesse per esplodere nel petto.

Yabu lo stava baciando.

Non se lo stava sognando.

Era lì, di fronte a lui, con la mano le lentamente si insinuava fra le ciocche dei suoi capelli, le labbra che cominciavano ad esercitare più pressione sulle sue, il suo respiro così vicino che ne aveva contezza.

Avrebbe voluto ricambiare il bacio, muoversi, fare qualcosa, ma non ci riusciva.

Fu a quel punto che Yabu si allontanò da lui, con aria mortificata.

“Mi dispiace Hikaru. Pensavo che... ecco, che tu...” iniziò, con le guance che cominciavano a colorarsi di rosso, ma questa volta fu il più piccolo che non lo lasciò parlare; si sporse verso di lui, ripetendo i gesti che Yabu stesso aveva compiuto poco prima, e baciandolo di nuovo.

Questa volta sapeva quello che stava accadendo. Lo sapeva fin troppo bene, per quanto la cosa continuasse ad apparirgli surreale, o troppo bella per essere vera.

Ma non era il momento di pensarci.

La sua politica era sempre stata di accontentarsi di quello che veniva, e quello che stava succedendo in quel momento andava ben oltre le sue aspettative.

Non avrebbe fatto altro che seguire la scia, per scoprire dove l’avrebbe portato.

Yabu nel frattempo aveva fatto presa con le mani sui suoi fianchi, deciso, mentre aveva portato la bocca sulla sua gola, prendendo a morderlo quel tanto che bastava per lasciargli dei piccoli segni rossi al suo passaggio.

Hikaru reclinò la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi andare a quella sensazione di pura beatitudine, muovendosi solo per portare le mani all’orlo della maglietta del più grande, prima alzandogliela e poi togliendogliela con un gesto repentino.

Kota si fermò per pochi secondi, guardandolo negli occhi prima di stringere la presa su di lui e trascinarlo sul pavimento, togliendogli a sua volta la maglietta prima di spingerlo verso il basso, in modo tale da averlo supino sotto di lui.

Scese dal collo sul petto, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a lasciare ancora segni di morsi, e Hikaru lo sentiva sorridere contro la sua pelle, come se lo trovasse divertente, come se quello fosse un gioco.

Non passò molto prima che lo sentisse portare la mano verso i suoi pantaloni, sbottonandoli fin troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti, e abbassandoli quel tanto che bastava perché riuscisse a vedere la linea della sua erezione attraverso i boxer.

Lascivo, vi passò sopra un dito, mentre la bocca lasciava il suo petto e la testa si alzava, in modo tale da poterlo guardare negli occhi, con un’espressione quasi di sfida.

Passò meno di un minuto prima che si decidesse finalmente a passare la mano oltre l’elastico, facendo finalmente presa sul membro del più piccolo, il quale non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito.

Vide Kota ridacchiare sommessamente, ma decise che non gli importava.

Era esattamente dove avrebbe voluto essere, dove aveva _desiderato_ di essere, e i dettagli non avevano nessuna rilevanza in quel momento.

Continuò a lasciarsi toccare per svariati minuti, mentre i versi a cui si lasciava andare diventavano sempre più acuti; Yabu tuttavia si divertiva a provocarlo, rallentando il ritmo della propria mano su di lui per poi farsi di nuovo più veloce, in un ciclo apparentemente infinito che avrebbe portato Hikaru alla pazzia.

Fu a quel punto che decise di prendere in mano le redini della situazione: non senza difficoltà, scostò la mano del più grande, mettendosi a sedere facendo perno sui propri gomiti e poi alzandosi, spingendo sulle spalle di Yabu in modo tale che la situazione fosse ribaltata.

Lo guardò con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, prima di liberarsi del tutto dei pantaloni e dei boxer e facendo lo stesso con quelli del ragazzo sotto di lui.

Non aveva voglia di stuzzicarlo, tuttavia. Si era già spinto troppo oltre perché potesse realmente averne voglia.

Sempre mantenendo il contatto visivo con lui, scese velocemente con la bocca sul suo petto, senza fermarsi, lasciando solo qualche sporadica traccia con la lingua all’altezza dello sterno, poi dell’ombelico; fino a quando non si ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza dall’erezione del più grande, cancellandogli quell’aria sorniona dal viso, mentre istintivamente protendeva i fianchi in avanti.

“Hikka...” gli disse, con tono più lamentoso che realmente implorante, un attimo prima che Hikaru scendesse con la bocca sul suo membro.

Yabu ebbe come uno spasmo, fermato prontamente dalle mani dell’altro sui suoi fianchi che gli impedirono di spingersi troppo contro la sua bocca.

Hikaru sorrise per un istante, prima di cominciare a passare lascivamente la lingua sull’erezione di Kota.

Avrebbe continuato senza sosta per ore; sentire il più grande gemere, riuscire a percepire il desiderio nella sua voce, nei suoi movimenti, nei versi sconnessi ai quali si abbandonava era come una droga, ed era certo che non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.

Quando si rese conto che stava per venire, si alzò bruscamente, lanciandogli un’occhiata che voleva essere di scuse, ma che non riusciva a mascherare un certo divertimento per il grido soffocato dell’altro.

“Hikka!” gli gridò, senza essere in grado di aggiungere altro. Il più piccolo gli si mise a cavalcioni, chinandosi su di lui fino ad essere solo pochi centimetri distante dal suo viso.

“Mi dispiace, Yabucchi. Non volevo che ti lasciassi trasportare troppo e poi non pensassi anche a me” gli disse, con un sorriso, felice di potersi sentire così rilassato da non pensare nemmeno a che cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo. C’erano solo loro due in quel momento, non c’era una reale spiegazione a quello che stava accadendo, ma ad Hikaru non importava, non adesso. 

Il più grande alzò gli occhi al cielo; poi mise una mano sul fianco di Hikaru, facendo forza per spostarlo e ritrovarsi nuovamente nella posizione iniziale.

Lascivo, gli passò due dita sulle labbra.

“Apri la bocca, Hikka, che ci penso a te” gli disse, malizioso.

L’altro fu tentato dal non farlo solo per un secondo; guardando Yabu negli occhi si rese conto del fatto che non si sarebbe lasciato fermare da eccessi di ostinazione, quindi si decise a fare come gli era stato chiesto, aprendo la bocca e lasciandovi entrare le dita del più grande, passandovi languidamente la lingua intorno, solo per un minuto prima che l’altro le togliesse e le portasse in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Hikaru si morse un labbro, l’aspettativa che gli fece aumentare ancora di più il battito cardiaco, fino ad un ritmo che non riteneva possibile raggiungere.

Quando Yabu fece entrare il primo dito dentro di lui, chiuse gli occhi cercando di non pensare al lieve dolore ed alla sensazione di fastidio.

Cercò di concentrarsi su quanto aveva aspettato quel momento.

Su quanto il trovarsi lì, sentire Yabu così vicino, sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, lo facesse stare bene.

Si rilassò abbastanza in fretta, mentre il più grande cominciava a muovere il dito, prima di aggiungere il secondo.

Lo stava preparando da pochi minuti, quando Hikaru gli fece cenno di smettere.

“Basta, Yabu. Vai” gli disse, torturandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti.

Kota lo guardò per un secondo, tentennando.

“Lasciami finire, già che non ho niente per...” tentò di protestare, ma l’altro scosse la testa.

“Non mi interessa, Kota. Muoviti!” ribatté.

Il più grande fece scivolare lentamente le dita fuori da lui, poi si sistemò più comodamente in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“Dimmelo se ti faccio troppo male, ok?” gli chiese, chinandosi sopra di lui trattenendo il respiro.

Hikaru si passò la lingua sulle labbra, improvvisamente troppo secche, guardandolo con aria sarcastica.

“Non sono una ragazzina delicata, Kota” disse solo, affermazione al quale l’altro non rispose.

Cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, piano, con lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Hikaru, come per cogliere qualsiasi segno del dolore che si faceva eccessivo, come se non credesse davvero che gliel’avrebbe detto nel caso in cui fosse stato effettivamente così.

Hikaru dal canto suo cercava di rimanere impassibile, sebbene non fosse semplice.

Non era la prima volta che faceva sesso con un uomo; solo, era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto, e comunque non era mai successo senza che avesse a disposizione come minimo del lubrificante.

Ma non gli importava niente del dolore.

Non era la cosa peggiore che avesse sopportato, e poi non si sarebbe lasciato fermare da niente al mondo, avrebbe sopportato anche dieci volte quella sensazione se il premio era riuscire a sentire Kota dentro di sé.

Quando quest’ultimo si fu spinto del tutto in lui, si fermò, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione.

Hikaru cercò di respirare a fondo, di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il dolore, fino a quando non si sentì pronto. Fece cenno a Yabu che poteva iniziare a muoversi e questi non se lo fece ripetere due volte; la sensazione di avere Hikaru intorno a sé era troppo allettante perché si lasciasse ancora inibire dal timore di potergli fare male.

Le sue spinte erano lente, precise, come ponderate.

Si muoveva nel corpo del più piccolo con un ritmo ben preciso, cercando di mantenere una sorta di controllo su sé stesso.

Non ci riuscì a lungo; erano passati pochi minuti da quando era entrato dentro di lui, che i suoi movimenti cominciarono a farsi più veloci, più serrati.

Afferrò una gamba dell’altro, portandosela sul fianco e prendendo a spingere con più forza, incentivato dai suoi gemiti, dal fatto che ogni traccia di dolore sembrava essere sparita dal suo viso, sostituita da un’espressione che non sapeva di altro che di pura estasi.

Hikaru sentiva i fianchi di Yabu aderire ai suoi, lo sentiva muoversi dentro di sé, sentiva le sue mani sul proprio corpo e non riusciva a pensare a niente che non fossero quelle sensazioni.

Avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere lì, su quel pavimento, con Yabu che si muoveva sopra e dentro di lui, in eterno.

Ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi ancora a lungo. Riceveva troppi stimoli, tutti insieme, per potersi davvero permettere che tutto quello durasse.

“Toccami, Kota” disse al più grande, con la voce roca, senza che gli fosse possibile stabilizzare il tono.

Yabu annuì brevemente, portando la propria mano sull’erezione del più piccolo e facendovi presa con decisione, cominciando a muoverla a ritmo con le sue spinte, sempre più veloci e profonde.

Hikaru chiuse gli occhi, come abbandonandosi a quel tocco.

Quando finalmente raggiunse l’orgasmo, ebbe la sensazione che il mondo finisse lì.

Sentì la mente andare in blackout, mentre l’insieme di sensazioni che provava si confondevano dentro di lui, diventando una massa informe alla quale non era in grado di dare un nome.

Passò qualche secondo prima che riuscisse ad aprire nuovamente gli occhi, e quando lo fece vedere il volto di Yabu ebbe come solo effetto quello di accelerare nuovamente il battito del suo cuore, il quale si stava invece pian piano regolarizzando.

Era bello.

Maledettamente bello.

Aveva gli occhi semichiusi, l’espressione distorta, intenta, mentre si mordeva un labbro e finalmente veniva dentro di lui, con un’ultima spinta più profonda delle altre.

Quando gli si accasciò addosso, Hikaru provò un’improvvisa voglia di urlare, senza sapere bene il perché.

Rimase immobile per qualche minuto, in silenzio, aspettando che fosse Kota a parlare per primo.

Lo sentì sollevarsi lentamente, alzando la testa dall’incavo del suo collo, dove era andata a posarsi, e guardarlo negli occhi, con un sorriso.

Si alzò da terra, porgendogli la mano perché ci facesse presa.

“Andiamo a letto?” gli chiese, come se fosse qualcosa che avevano fatto milioni di altre volte, come se fosse qualcosa di scontato, di naturale.

Hikaru prese quella mano, un po’ incerto, e lo seguì.

Una volta sotto le lenzuola, Yabu gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, attirandolo a sé.

“Visto che ci ho pensato a te?” gli mormorò in un orecchio, per poi ridacchiare.

Hikaru sorrise, stentatamente, a disagio in quella situazione.

Il più grande sollevò leggermente il capo, per poi fare perno sul gomito e sporgersi a guardarlo.

“Che cosa c’è che non va, Hikka?” gli chiese, con tono vagamente preoccupato.

L’altro sospirò lievemente, poi si mise a sedere, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Yabu... che cosa è successo, esattamente?” domandò, con un filo di voce.

Vide l’altro sorridere lievemente, sornione, prima di rispondergli.

“Mi sembra ovvio, no?” disse, passandogli distrattamente una mano sulla guancia.

Hikaru si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

Preso dalla situazione, era come se si fosse dimenticato che cosa l’avesse portato lì quella sera, come se si fosse dimenticato della sua risoluzione nel dire a Yabu quello che provava.

Il sesso non cambiava né risolveva nulla.

“Yabu... mi hai chiesto il perché ti abbia chiesto della canzone, vero?” iniziò, interrotto subito dall’altro.

“Ah già, dimenticavo! Hai detto che per me Kei conta più di te...” esclamò, come divertito. “Perché pensi una cosa del genere?” chiese poi, più dolcemente.

“Perché tu hai un altro tipo di... rapporto, con lui. Vedo come lo guardi, vedo come siete vicini. Per questo penso che lui per te conti di più, perché io sono solo un amico, mentre lui è...” s’interruppe nel vedere l’altro scoppiare a ridere.

Quando si fu calmato, gli rispose.

“Hikka... io sono amico di Kei. Gli voglio bene, lo conosco da quando eravamo solo dei ragazzini, ma... siamo amici, punto e basta” sorrise, malizioso. “E poi chi c’è ora in questo letto, tu o Kei?” domandò, mentre l’altro non accennava minimamente a rilassare la propria espressione.

Il fatto che fra Kota e Kei non ci fosse niente di più lo tranquillizzava, in parte.

Ma non cambiava i fatti, in fin dei conti.

“Non è una questione di chi c’è nel tuo letto, Ko. Non c’entra il sesso, io...” prese un respiro profondo, perché si era spinto troppo in là e ora non si sarebbe fermato. “Io sono innamorato di te. Ti amo Kota, ti ho sempre amato” concluse, senza riuscire a nascondere il tremore nella sua voce.

Il più grande rimase immobile, con un’aria pensierosa in viso.

Passò meno di un minuto, che ad Hikaru parve comunque un’eternità, prima che gli mettesse un braccio intorno alle spalle, attirandolo a sé e posandogli le labbra contro una tempia; l’altro lo sentì sospirare, poi sorridere per l’ennesima volta.

“Perché sei così triste quando mi dici che mi ami?” mormorò, stringendo la presa su di lui. “Non so che idea tu abbia di me, ma averti qui adesso per me non è una cosa casuale, Hikaru.” gli spiegò, con tono serio.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” chiese il più piccolo, quasi non osando sperare che il significato dietro quelle parole fosse effettivamente quello che aveva inteso.

“Che ti amo anch’io, stupido idiota!” rispose l’altro, a metà fra l’esasperato e il divertito.

Hikaru impiegò qualche secondo per realizzare quello che aveva appena dentro l’altro.

Quando finalmente registrò le sue parole, sentì i muscoli del volto tendersi involontariamente in un sorriso.

“Mi ami?” chiese, quasi incredulo.

Kota rise, dandogli un colpo sulla fronte.

“Sei qui, e come ti ho detto non ci sei per caso. Certo che ti amo, Hikka” confermò, senza avere il tempo di aggiungere altro prima di venire stretto in un abbraccio dal più piccolo.

Questi non aggiunse altro, perché non c’era niente da dire.

Si maledisse perché aveva taciuto troppo a lungo, e si sarebbe risparmiato fin troppe sofferenze se solo avesse mostrato più decisione.

Ma non era quello il momento di pensarci, quello che contava in quel momento era solo il risultato.

E il risultato era che Kota lo amava.

Quel pensiero lo rendeva felice come mai avrebbe potuto immaginare di essere.

Continuava a ripetersi quelle parole nella mente, come un mantra, senza riuscire a smettere di pensarci.

Si strinse contro il petto di Yabu, senza dire una sola parola, godendosi quella sensazione come se non ci fosse nient’altro a cui pensare.

Ed effettivamente, per una volta, non c’era.

Ora era davvero dove avrebbe sempre voluto essere, dov’era il suo posto, dove sarebbe rimasto fin quanto Kota l’avesse voluto.

Ora non sentiva più di non avere niente da perdere. Per la prima volta, provava la sensazione di avere qualcosa, di non essere niente, ma di essere una parte di quella realtà che ai suoi occhi appariva perfetta.

Chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente stanco.

Si addormentò dopo pochi minuti, con il sentore delle mani di Kota che gli accarezzavano lievemente la testa.

Era quello che aveva sempre sognato.

Ma la realtà era di gran lunga migliore di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai potuto immaginare.


End file.
